


A Blessing Doubled

by ATTHS_TWICE



Series: Family Life: The Story Beyond the Series [36]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Caring, Celebrations, Coffee, Dinner, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Happy, Help, Love, Nervousness, Pregnancy, Sharing, Unexpected Visitors, Worry, good news
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 15:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30040938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATTHS_TWICE/pseuds/ATTHS_TWICE
Summary: Scully and Mulder are approached separately by Rachel and Skinner. Worried that it may be bad news, they are both pleasantly surprised to discover that is not the case.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Series: Family Life: The Story Beyond the Series [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1407691
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I have had this plan in my head for... at least a year and a half. Once I knew that I wanted Rachel and Skinner together, I had their whole relationship planned out.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this new journey in their lives, as told through Scully and Mulder's eyes. ❤

_March 2021_

Scully pulled up to the coffee shop and smiled as she sighed happily. It had been such a long since she had been out, on her own, and she was looking forward to it very much. 

Turning off the car, she unplugged her phone and began to gather her things. She put on her black mask with a single bright blue butterfly, which she had purchased solely because Faith had liked it, smiling and touching it softly. She got out of the car and glanced around, looking for Rachel. 

They were meeting up at her request and Scully felt a bit nervous as to why, worried that something had happened. It had only been a few months since she and Skinner had gotten married, and her request to see Scully alone had raised a red flag. 

“God, I hope they aren’t moving. Or something worse,” she said quietly to herself as she locked the car. Taking a deep breath, she stepped onto the sidewalk, her hands in her pockets, looking back and forth and smiling when she saw Rachel heading toward her. 

When Rachel saw her, she paused for a second and then continued walking. Scully could not see her mouth, but she knew Rachel was smiling by the way her eyes crinkled. Letting others pass by her, she finally arrived and Scully smiled. 

“Hello,” she said, taking in Rachel’s stylish black coat, her hair still dark brown with burgundy highlights. 

“Dana, it’s great to see you, as always,” Rachel responded, touching her elbow. “How are you?” 

“I’m here. On my _own_. Just. Me.” She stretched her arms out and closed her eyes briefly. “I can’t remember the last time that happened.” Rachel laughed and Scully smiled. “Please don’t get me wrong, I love them both, but… time on my own is hard to come by these days and I miss it sometimes.” 

“I understand,” Rachel said, laughing again, and then she sighed. 

“I’m glad to see you. Should we head inside?” Rachel nodded and they walked into the shop and ordered their drinks. “I’m so looking forward to this coffee. It’s been… too long since I’ve had this luxury.” 

“Well, you _do_ live far from the city,” Rachel teased and Scully nodded, as she took some napkins from the holder and placed them in her pockets. 

“We do indeed. It has its benefits, but the coffee shops...” She moaned, thinking of how easy it had been to pop out for a coffee. Was that only last year? God, it felt like a lifetime ago. 

Their names were called and they picked up their drinks, Scully’s mouth watering at the thought of drinking her coffee. As they walked to the door, her phone vibrated in her coat pocket. Checking it quickly, she saw there was a message from Mulder and it caused her to stop walking for a second. 

_Skinner just called. Asked if he could come over and talk. Both seeking us out? 👀_

Her heart dropped, immediately fearing the worst, believing they were ill. But then, she knew if that were the case, they would not choose to see them, but stay home and let them know from there. 

Unless it was a different sickness… 

She looked at Rachel, who did not seem upset or uneasy. Maybe they just needed a break and someone to vent to, life becoming rough at times, especially these days. 

_Just needing a break most likely._

She typed back and waited as she saw he was actively typing a response. 

_We shall see. Enjoy your coffee. Bring me back a cookie._

She smiled at how quickly he moved from the subject at hand. His worry obviously not as high as hers. 

_I will. Do you want a pink cookie?_

She sent just as a new message came in from him. 

_One of the shortbread ones with the pink frosting._

She laughed softly and shook her head, waiting for him to finish typing again. 

_Ah, Scully. 😂 Have fun, love._

She put her phone back in her pocket and smiled, glancing at Rachel who was waiting at the door. 

“Sorry,” she said, walking up to her. “Mulder texted, asking for a cookie to be brought back to him.” Rachel laughed and Scully rolled her eyes with a smile. 

She did not mention anything about Skinner coming to the house, wanting to feel her out and see what she had to say. They stepped outside and towards a table, but Rachel stopped her. 

“Would you mind if we walked? I uh… I…” Rachel asked. “I know you were looking forward to being here, but it’s nice out, even if it’s a little cold.” 

“Okay. That would be fine.” She nodded and they left the open seating area, walking on the sidewalk and then making a right, heading toward a nearby park. 

Scully was silent, her mind filling with so many questions. Her stomach felt nervous, as though something was about to happen. She sighed as Rachel pointed to a large fountain ahead of them. 

“We could sit there,” she said softly and Scully nodded in agreement. 

They continued on the path and then sat on the stone wall opposite the fountain, the water falling with a gentle almost comforting sound. Taking off their masks, they smiled at one another, before taking a drink of their beverages. Scully moaned and Rachel laughed softly, holding her cup in her lap. 

“So good,” Scully whispered and Rachel nodded, her eyes downcast. “Okay, it’s only been a few minutes, but the curiosity is driving me crazy. Is everything okay?” Rachel raised her eyes, looking into hers and smiled with a nod. 

“Yes. Everything is fine.” 

“You and Skinner… Walter… you’re both okay?” Rachel smiled and nodded again. 

“Yes. We’re both good.” Scully stared at her and shook her head, not believing she was telling her everything. 

“You called me to meet up with you… which I’m happy about… but we don’t normally do this kind of thing. Not just _us,_ I mean. I’m feeling a little unsure that you’re being completely honest with me.” Rachel tilted her head and regarded her. “No one is sick?” 

“No, Dana. No one is sick.” 

“Are you… are you moving? Did something happen and you have to move?” The thought alone made her feel incredibly sad. “I have to tell you, it would crush all of us if you did. We would understand, but…” She let out a deep breath and looked at Rachel.

“No,” she said with a sniff. “We aren’t moving. Not… well, not yet anyway. But we might… we didn’t discuss that, but we probably should.” She spoke quietly, almost as if to herself, but Scully heard and let out an exasperated sigh. 

“What’s going on? There has to be something.” She stared at Rachel and raised her eyebrow, her expression serious. Rachel reached for her hand and Scully squeezed it gently. “Rachel...please.” 

“I had a doctors appointment the other day.” 

“Oh, God,” Scully breathed, her eyes closing briefly before looking at Rachel again. She smiled and squeezed Scully’s hand. 

“I know. I was so scared. I thought the worst. I was feeling tired, nauseous… I thought for sure I was sick. I did a lot of googling and I was convinced, aside from Covid, I also had many different ailments. Many ailments. All except for one.” She smiled at Scully and she furrowed her brow. Rachel continued to smile at her and then the realization hit her like a jolt of electricity. 

“You’re pregnant,” she breathed, her mouth dropping open. Rachel nodded, tears filling her eyes. “Oh my God. Rachel…” She set her coffee down beside her and pulled her in for a hug, laughing and crying simultaneously. 

Rachel hugged her back with one arm, the other still holding her cup and Scully could hear her crying. She closed her eyes and smiled, shaking her head as the nervous feeling in her stomach dissipated, replaced with excitement at the knowledge of a little baby for the two of them. 

“I’m so happy for you,” she whispered, pulling back and staring at Rachel, her hands moving to her upper arms, smiling happily. “A baby! Rachel…” 

“Uhh… well it’s actually not just _a_ baby.” She smiled through her tears and Scully inhaled sharply. 

“What? Twins?!” Rachel nodded and Scully’s mouth dropped open as Rachel laughed, wiping at her eyes. “Oh my God.” She hugged her again, completely speechless, her mind racing. 

“I can’t believe it myself,” Rachel said softly, hugging her back. “But…” She pulled back and set her drink down. Reaching into her purse, she took out an ultrasound picture and smiled as she handed it to her. 

Through her tears, Scully saw the undeniable evidence of two embryos. Tracing her fingers over them, she shook her head and sighed. 

“Oh, Rachel.” She looked at her and they both began to cry, hugging again and laughing at their tears. 

Pulling back, she looked at the ultrasound picture once more and then handed it back to Rachel. Fishing in her pocket, she took out some napkins and handed a couple to Rachel. 

“Okay,” Scully said, letting out a deep breath and wiping her eyes with a napkin. “I’m gonna need all the details.” 

Rachel laughed and sighed as she looked at the picture and then at Scully, her smile radiant as she put it back in her purse. Taking a deep breath, she let it out and placed a hand on her stomach. 

“I… a few weeks after the wedding, I noticed I was feeling really rundown. Tired and _very_ emotional. I thought perhaps it was the excitement of the wedding being over and _still_ being stuck in the Covid world. Just so much to deal with, you know?” Scully nodded, completely understanding how she felt. “It’s been a year now and I thought it was finally catching up to me. I’ve tried my best to keep busy through it all, with work, patients, and other activities, but when it snowed recently… I was stuck at home doing most of the calls online. After the last call one day, I burst into tears. Like… deep down from your toes kind of tears.” She shook her head and let out a breath. Scully touched her forearm and sighed with a nod. 

She knew those types of tears. 

“Walter came in and tried to console me, but I was past it. I just needed to cry.” 

“God, I know exactly what you mean.” 

“So after I’d calmed down, I took a bath, took some ibuprofen and went to bed. I couldn’t explain to Walter how I was feeling without crying, so I just went to sleep, hoping the next day would be better.” 

“And was it?” Scully asked softly and Rachel smiled with a nod.

“It was. Walter had made us breakfast and in my office there were four small bouquets of flowers set around the room. Also, a bar of my favorite white chocolate was on the desk. I was extremely touched and happy… until I looked at the calendar and realized it was nearly Valentine’s Day and I hadn’t gotten a gift for him.” She looked at Scully and shook her head. “I was so upset and… it caused us to fight. A stupid fight, really. He said he didn’t need anything and I… I love him so much and I had wanted to get him something to symbolize that and I had failed.” 

“Oh, Rachel…” Scully laughed softly and Rachel smiled, understanding that she was not laughing _at_ her, but at the situation. 

“We went to bed angry and in the morning, I apologized to him, explaining why it was important to me. He listened, but still said he didn’t need a gift. He knew… _knows…_ that I love him and a gift wouldn’t make that any less true.” 

“Smart man,” Scully said and Rachel nodded as she looked at the ground, her eyes seeing something that was not there. 

“We were okay after that… a little more careful around each other… almost cautious.” She sighed and Scully knew that was not the end of the story. “A couple of weeks after that, I realized I’d missed my period and I didn’t even for a second consider it might be pregnancy. Instead, I thought it was perimenopause. I was tired, emotional, had _no_ desire for sex, and just felt… blah.” 

Scully smiled and nodded, knowing how she had felt when she was pregnant. Some days she had to push past her irritability and fatigue, feeling very blah herself. 

“I hated the possibilities, _still_ not even imagining it could be pregnancy. I just… I thought I was changing and didn’t know what to say, how to face it, so I pushed it aside, pretended to be happy and like myself again. Everything I tell my patients _not_ to do.” They both laughed softly and Scully nodded. 

“But that thought process didn’t last long,” she said knowingly. 

“No, it did not,” Rachel whispered. Scully laughed softly again, taking Rachel’s hand and squeezing gently. “I made dinner one night, wanting everything about it to be perfect, and instead it was a complete disaster. I was embarrassed at the amount of tears I cried because of it, it being such an inane thing. Walter tried to calm me, telling me _exactly_ that, and I exploded. I told him I was sure I was going through the change in my life and I… Dana…” She squeezed Scully’s hand and took a shaky breath, licking her lips and wiping at her eyes with the napkin in her other hand. 

They sat for a few minutes, holding hands and breathing deeply. They each took a drink from their cups, setting them back down as Rachel nodded, indicating she was ready to continue. 

“We fought again, worse this time and I just… I felt terrible and I started crying again, telling him I was scared. That he would perhaps rethink our marriage, _us,_ and I…” She shook her head and let go of Scully’s hand to rub her stomach slowly. “He came over and held me tight, telling me that nothing like that could be further from the truth, that he loved me very much, and if something was happening to _me_ , it was happening to both of us.” Scully smiled and nodded. 

“Smart man,” she said again and Rachel laughed even as her eyes filled with tears. 

“He is,” Rachel agreed. “So I called the doctor to make an appointment and find out what was wrong with me. They did panels, asked how I was feeling and gave me a prescription for anxiety medication. I didn’t think it was that, so I didn’t fill it, waiting to see if the bloodwork showed any abnormalities.” She smiled and laughed, shaking her head. 

“They called the next morning, asking me to come down and I was terrified that something awful was wrong. Walter and I drove down and I kept wiping my eyes, unable to stop crying.” She drew in a breath and smiled. “A doctor came into the room with a huge smile and I was so confused. When he said the test results came back positive for only one thing, pregnancy, well…” She laughed and Scully smiled, remembering that feeling all too well. 

Both times. 

“He laughed, seeing that he had shocked us, and said we needed to do an ultrasound to see what was going on with the baby. I think that was when it snapped us out of our frozen state. I was brought down to another room and had to get undressed for the exam. Walter came in when I was ready and I just stared at him, my shock no doubt mirroring his own.” Scully smiled, but she felt a pang that when she had first found out she was pregnant, she had been alone. 

_Both times,_ she thought again and let out a breath. 

“When the technician was ready, she did the exam and within seconds we heard the heartbeat. I honestly don’t know who cried harder, me or Walter.” She laughed and Scully’s eyes spilled over with tears she had not known were there. “We could see the heartbeat on the monitor and then the technician made a noise and laughed, asking if we could hear the heart _beats_. We said yes and then seemed to understand what she meant. I stared hard at the monitor and saw there were definitely two separate fluttering hearts beating.” 

Scully shook her head and closed her eyes as tears ran down her cheeks, knowing that feeling. Every time she and Mulder had gone for a checkup and heard that fast heartbeat, it brought her to tears as they witnessed the second miracle that neither of them had ever expected. 

“I never thought… I didn’t think I would ever find myself here. I told you at the Christmas tree farm nearly two years ago that I was too old and _now_ I’m two years older. Forty five, high risk, well I suppose _double_ high risk,” she said with a small chuckle and a sigh. “I have a lot going against me… but I’m going to be a mother. A mother to _two_ little babies. I… God.” She covered her face and cried, her shoulders shaking. Scully put an arm around her and rubbed her back, letting her cry and saying nothing. 

She watched the fountain spraying water and focused on the sound of it, letting it calm her, hoping her calm would transfer to Rachel through her touch. Her cries began to subside, but Scully left her hand on her back, moving it slowly as she wiped her eyes. 

“When I was pregnant, both times, but mostly with Faith, I had moments of crying over nothing, unable to stop my tears. It was actually worse _after_ she was born, my hormones all over the place, but…” She sighed, remembering how commercials and certain songs would make it feel like her heart was literally breaking. “But, look at Faith. Every tear and worry was worth it to bring her into this world.” 

“I know and I agree,” Rachel said as she moved her hands and took a deep shaky breath. “I have my worries, but I’m so happy.” She smiled through her tears and grasped Scully’s hand again. “I can’t wait to meet them.” 

“Me either,” Scully said, letting go of her hand and hugging her tight, smiling happily. She felt her phone vibrating in her pocket and she pulled back, knowing without a doubt that it was Mulder wanting to see if she knew what he knew. “Just a second.” Rachel nodded, wiping her eyes as Scully took her phone from her pocket and read his messages. 

_I’m assuming you know by now. Come home and bring Rachel with you. They can pick up her car later on their way back home._

_Oh, and how about you two pick up something for an early dinner? I think we could all do with a sit down meal. Make a game plan._

_Or two. 😉_

She smiled at his pun and glanced at Rachel before she typed back her message. 

_Give us another half an hour here._

Putting her phone back in her pocket, she sighed and looked at Rachel. 

“Can I see the ultrasound picture again?” Rachel smiled, nodding as she took it out and handed it to her. Scully smiled as she stared at it and shook her head. “So when are you due?” 

“October.” 

“Ohhh… same as Mulder and Faith. We could all have one giant party!” Scully said excitedly and Rachel laughed. 

“Well, it will most likely be earlier. Lots of risks to consider, so…” She smiled and Scully nodded and then she saw her blush. 

“What?” she asked and Rachel bit her lip, her eyes now looking in her lap. 

“It was the magic of the tree farm,” she whispered and Scully frowned, not understanding what she meant. Rachel looked up and the smile on her face was different than Scully had ever seen. 

“There is a little house on the property there. Not the one full of decorations and all that, but a _real_ house. It’s small, but it’s there, though I doubt you’ve ever seen it. When I was younger, I would visit them there on the weekends when they would come out to sell trees. Howard had it built when the kids were younger, not wanting to be away from the family and not wanting to drive home late at night after he’d been there all day.” Rachel sighed and hummed with a smile. “It’s not overly large, a two bedroom cabin style home. My parents would come out and we would stay with them and their little granddaughter. It was always fun.” 

“I had no idea that was there,” Scully said in surprise. 

“It’s back a ways. A chance to have their life separate, you know?” 

“Yeah.”

“I’ll have to take you guys out there this year.” Scully nodded with a smile and Rachel looked at the ultrasound picture she still held. “They let us have it for a week, seeing as Christmas was over and hotels were not exactly ideal. We… we spent a lot of time, um…” Scully saw her blush again and she laughed.

“Apparently,” she teased, gesturing to the picture and Rachel laughed, her cheeks still pink. 

“I was taking birth control, I have been for years, mostly because of my periods, but of course for other things. Obviously, it doesn’t always work.” 

“Not always, no…” Scully agreed quietly, thoughts on her own worries and troubles with birth control. 

“I’m exceedingly glad that was the case,” Rachel said and Scully smiled at the picture and then at her. 

“Rachel… I am so happy for you. For _both_ of you. I know you must have millions of thoughts constantly racing through your head… but I’m here for any questions you may have. Elise, you know her, she’s an amazing OB, and I’m sure she would be happy to see you, unless you have a doctor in mind.” 

“No, I… that was why I wanted to meet with you. To ask you questions about everything. I didn’t want you to take offense… but you were…” 

“Older when I had Faith? I most definitely was,” she said with a laugh and Rachel visibly relaxed. “I know and believe me, I had my fears and worries.” 

_More than you know,_ she thought, but did not voice it to Rachel. 

“I’m nervous, scared, excited, worried, happy, and then nervous again,” Rachel admitted and Scully nodded, looking down at the picture. 

“As most women are, but one thing I know for certain, you will be an amazing mother. I’ve seen you with Faith, how you care for her. No child, or _two_ children, will be loved more than them.” She gestured to the picture and Rachel nodded with tears in her eyes. “The tree farm… working its magic once again.” 

“I think it was New Year’s Eve. We uh, well, had some champagne… a lot of champagne, and Prince was playing...” 

“Oh,” Scully said with a nod. “Say no more. I completely understand.” They laughed and Scully handed her back the ultrasound picture. “A New Year’s baby. A new year, new start, new life… _lives._ It seems fitting.” 

“Yeah,” Rachel whispered and Scully smiled as she stood up, picking up her cup and taking one last drink before throwing it away. 

“How would you like to join us for dinner tonight?” she asked and Rachel nodded with a smile. 

“I should give Walter a call first, see what he’s been doing and then we could come over.” She reached for her phone and Scully laughed. 

“I don’t think that you’ll find him at home. He’s actually at our house right now.” 

“What? He… he is?” She glanced at her phone and shook her head. “He didn’t say anything to me about going over there. He didn’t send me a message either.” She looked at Scully and shook her head again. 

“It seems that the two of you just needed to talk to someone,” Scully said and Rachel nodded slowly. 

“Except, I only told him I was going for a drive,” she said softly. 

“Well…” Scully said, seeing that they may need to have a talk, both of them obviously worried. “I think we should do that- go for a drive… but with a destination in mind. Or two, as we’ve been asked to bring home some dinner.” She smiled and Rachel stood up, shaking her head. 

“My car is here…” 

“You two can pick it up on the way back home,” she suggested and Rachel smiled with a nod, picking up her cup and throwing it away. 

“Well… then I think that sounds like a great idea.” 

“Good.”

They put their masks back on and Scully hooked her arm through Rachel’s as they walked back to the car, a smile on her face, beyond happy for this new turn of events, not one worry in her heart. 

As they drove home, many to-go bags of food on the back seat, Scully began to think of items that could be given to them. Clothes, shoes that had never even been worn, blankets, bottles, even the crib once the time drew nearer. She smiled as she looked over at Rachel, her hand absentmindedly rubbing at her still flat stomach with a soft smile on her face. 

Boxes were already beginning to fill in her mind, the items lovingly packed up for the two small babies who would use them, already so loved, with six months left as they all awaited their arrival. 


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skinner comes over to speak to Mulder and discuss the news, his worries and fears. Mulder listens and offers support and understanding.

Mulder picked up the toys and placed them in a basket and folded the blankets, stacking them on the couch. He and Faith had made a fort earlier, where they had laid inside reading books and playing with her collection of plushies. He had a different voice that he used for each one and it always made her giggle, asking for it over and over, laughing harder every time. 

Arranging the plushies beside the blankets: the avocado, dinosaur, unicorn, frog, cow, cat, and narwhal, he let out a deep sigh. She was asleep now, her small dragon plushie in her arms as he could see on the baby monitor. Her mouth was open and he could hear her breathing softly. 

Smiling at the sight of her, he put on his coat and opened the front door, calling for Bella. She came out, stretching on the porch and wagging her tail as she walked toward him. 

“Hey girl, you wanna play with the ball? Get your ball?” She tilted her head and ran across the porch to get one of her balls, the blue one to which she was partial and ran back to him, dropping it at his feet. 

He opened the gate on the stairs and threw the ball across the yard, Bella running down the stairs to chase after it. He laughed as he watched her tumble, grab the ball, drop it and chase after it again. She ran back and up the steps, dropping the ball, her tongue hanging out of her mouth. 

Tossing it again, he thought about going inside to get his laptop and continue working on his writing. After they had come back from Quonochontaug, he had been writing more when he found the time. 

With Scully meeting up with Rachel and Faith napping, he had a couple of hours, at least, to get some done. Throwing the ball once more, he went to get his laptop, the baby monitor, and his phone. 

Setting the monitor on the railing, he sat on the porch swing, his phone beside him, laptop on his lap. He opened it up and entered the password just as his phone rang. Looking down, he saw Skinner’s name and picked up the phone. 

“Hey, Skinner. How ya doing?” he asked, with a smile. 

“Hello. I’m… I’m good. Are you… are you two busy today? I was thinking about stopping by, if that was alright.” 

“Just you?” he questioned, closing the laptop, his curiosity piqued. 

“Yeah, uh… Rachel is busy and I’m in the area. Sort of anyway. Was just out for a drive and uh…” 

“Sure… yeah. Come on over.” 

“Thanks. See you soon.” He hung up and Mulder stared at the phone as the screen went black. 

“Huh,” he said, with a frown. “That’s interesting.” Faith took a deep breath and sighed, causing him to look up at the monitor. She shifted and rolled over, her arm still around the plush dragon. 

Unlocking his phone, he opened his message app and sent a quick message to Scully, letting her know what was happening. 

_Skinner just called. Asked if he could come over and talk. Both seeking us out? 👀_

He thought of all the possibilities as to why they were asking to see them, and none seemed good. Sickness was always the first thought these days, but he knew they had more sense than to come over if that was the case. Neither of them would risk infecting Faith most of all. 

_Just needing a break most likely._

Scully typed back and he suddenly felt bad for interrupting her time out. He knew they each had moments of cabin fever and she deserved a break without adding to her worries. 

_We shall see. Enjoy your coffee. Bring me back a cookie._

He sent back with a smile, knowing it would lighten her thoughts. Quickly typing another message, he asked for the one he liked best, their messages appearing nearly at the same time. 

_One of the shortbread ones with the pink frosting._

_I will. Do you want a pink cookie?_

He laughed and shook his head, always amazed at how well they knew each other. 

_Ah, Scully. 😂 Have fun, love._

He sent back to her, laughing again. Not expecting a reply, he set the phone down and stood up. Taking the computer inside, he saw Grey sitting halfway up the stairs, staring at him with her blue eyes. 

“Well, hello. Where have you been, Miss? Sleeping most of the day away somewhere, as per usual?” 

She chirped a half purr half meow and trotted down the stairs on silent feet. Standing in front of him, she stretched before winding around his ankles. He smiled as he picked her up and held her like a baby, her eyes closing contentedly as she purred loudly. He rubbed behind her ears as he walked out the door to check on Bella. 

Once Grey saw that they were outside, she wiggled, trying to get out of his arms. He set her down and she ran to Bella, who was chewing on a stick. When Grey reached her, Bella jumped up excitedly and they began to play a game of chase and tag. Bella would take off and run back, nose to nose with Grey, who would swipe at her, and Bella would run off again at top speed.

Mulder laughed as he watched them, glancing at the monitor, now gauging how long he and Skinner would have to talk once he arrived. They’d had a busy morning, so hopefully Faith would sleep for a while. 

A car drew his attention and he looked up, surprised to see it was Skinner’s car. 

“Well, that was fast,” he muttered, as he watched him drive up and stop at the gate, get out and open it, Bella barking happily as she ran over to him. 

He gave her a couple of pets before getting back into his car, Mulder calling for Bella to make sure she was out of the way. She ran back to him, looking behind her as Skinner pulled in further and got out, closing the gate once again. 

Mulder walked down the stairs to greet him, Bella bouncing around Skinner, barking and wagging her tail. 

“Bella, down!” Mulder said and she stopped, wagging her body around him instead, licking at Skinner’s hands and nudging him to pet her. 

“Whaddya do, _never_ give this girl attention?” Skinner asked as he rubbed her back and held her face in his hands, rubbing her ears as she tried to lick him, her whole back end wiggling with excitement. 

“Yeah,” Mulder said, rolling his eyes. “Poor creature hardly gets any love at all.” 

“Obviously,” Skinner agreed and Mulder laughed, as Grey came running up to rub against Skinner’s ankles, not wanting to miss out on any pets. “Oh and you too? I know. Hardly any attention for you, huh?” He put his hand out and Grey raised up on her back feet to press into it, her purr already audible. 

Mulder smiled as he watched their interaction, Skinner’s gruff demeanor all but disappearing around both animals and children. Especially children, and it never failed to make him smile. Skinner stood up straight and looked at Mulder and then around the yard. 

“Where’s Faith?” 

“Napping, thankfully.” 

“Oh…” He sighed and nodded. “Probably for the best. Dana napping too?” He joked with a smile, but it was not very convincing. 

“No. She’s meeting Rachel for coffee.” The look on Skinner’s face told him everything he needed to know; he had been unaware of the plan. 

“She… she is? I uh… I didn’t know,” he said quietly and Mulder watched him, his uneasy body language telling him there was definitely something serious going on. 

“Why don’t we go sit down on the porch? It’s chilly, but the sun is warm,” he suggested and Skinner nodded in agreement.

They walked over, Bella and Grey back to their game of tag now that the excitement of a new person arriving was over. Skinner laughed softly and shook his head as he watched them. 

“I think you just need some chickens and your country life will be complete,” Skinner teased as they walked up the steps and Mulder shook his head. 

“You joke, but Scully mentioned it the other day and I honestly don’t know if she was serious or not. She seemed to be joking, but she’s got a great poker face at times.” Skinner laughed softly and nodded his head. “You want a beer or anything?” 

“No… no I’m okay.” They sat on the top step and Skinner sighed deeply, looking out across the yard. “We’ve sat out here before, when I wasn’t sure about pursuing a relationship with Rachel.” 

“I remember,” Mulder said, suddenly nervous as to what Skinner was going to say. 

“I was taken with her so quickly. She was so beautiful. So sure of herself.” He laughed quietly and Mulder smiled, knowing what he meant. 

That had been what drew him to Rachel when she had been his therapist years ago: her assuredness, no nonsense attitude, and her empathy. He had liked her immediately. 

Skinner sighed and Faith moaned in her sleep, which seemed to snap him out of his thoughts, and he nodded and looked at Mulder. 

“Rachel is pregnant.” Mulder stared at him, blinking his eyes a few times before the words seemed to sink in, and he smiled. 

“That’s… wonderful news. She… Walter, congratulations.” He clapped him on the back, shaking his head and laughing happily. But Skinner did not seem to share his enthusiasm. 

“Is it not good news?” Mulder asked. “Is everything okay? Oh, it’s not…” 

“No, everything is fine. I just…” He stood up and began to pace in front of the steps, sighing and shaking his head. “I never… _we_ never… this wasn’t planned.” 

Mulder laughed, Skinner turning to look at him as he shrugged and spread out his hands, indicating the house around him, Bella and Grey still playing in the grass, and he shook his head. 

“Do you think _any_ of this was planned? Do you think _she_ was?” He nodded toward the monitor and shook his head again. “The answer to all of that, is no. We came to this house after being gone for years. I lived here like a hermit, worried I would be found. Scully worked at the hospital, taking care of both of us... that was never the plan. Us separating, that was never the plan. Back at the bureau, back together… pregnant at our age… Skinner, that was never the plan.” Mulder smiled slightly and Skinner sighed heavily. 

“That’s not what I meant…” he said softly, sighing again. 

“We aren’t far apart in age, you know,” Mulder said. “If that’s what’s concerning you.”

“No… well… fuck…” He stared at Mulder and he nodded. 

“I think I should get us those beers,” he stated, standing up and laughing softly. “Be back in a sec.” 

He went inside, the house warm and comfortable, but knowing Skinner still had some worries to discuss, sometimes being less than comfortable helped to speed the process along. 

Grabbing two beers from the refrigerator, he opened them and walked back outside. Skinner was still pacing and as he heard the door close, he looked up and walked forward to accept the beer, both of them standing at the bottom of the stairs. 

“Thanks,” he said softly, taking a drink. 

“Mm,” Mulder hummed, drinking a sip and keeping an eye on Skinner. 

“It’s not just a baby,” he said, his eyes on the ground. 

“What do you mean?” Mulder asked. 

“It’s not just _one_ baby…” He raised his head and looked at Mulder. 

“You… _twins?!”_ Mulder exclaimed, his mouth dropping open. “That’s… Skinner, that’s…” 

“Double everything.” His shoulders slumped and he shook his head. “Double worry for Rachel’s health. Double concern for how to care for them. Double the thoughts of doing it all wrong. I…” 

“Double the love and wonder of a child,” Mulder said softly with a smile and Skinner stared at him, taking a deep breath. “Skinner… every parent thinks they are doing something wrong at some point. Feedings, sleep schedules, the right toys, books… there isn’t a one size fits all plan. You can read a lot of books, talk to people, have a “plan,” but the moment that baby will only sleep if you hold them, you do what works best for you and them, books be damned.” He smiled again and Skinner nodded with a sigh. 

“I get what you’re saying, I just…”

“Faith adores you. She asks after you, her eyes light up when she sees you, and you’re wonderful with her. If you think you wouldn’t be the same with your own…” 

“That’s in small doses. It’s easy. What if I… if I’m not…” Mulder shook his head and clapped Skinner’s upper arm. 

“You are. You took care of Faith last January for the weekend, remember? And she cried when we left, not wanting to leave the two of you. _You_ especially. You _are_ , Skinner.” Skinner looked down and cleared his throat, nodding his head as he did. 

“Hearing those heartbeats,” he said softly and Mulder laughed through his nose, knowing the overwhelming feeling of hearing that sound. 

“It takes you out at the knees a bit, doesn’t it?” he asked and Skinner scoffed out a laugh. 

“A bit, yeah.” He shook his head again and looked up, his eyes slightly wet. “Twins. How did this happen?” 

“Well, when two people really love each other…” 

“Oh, shut up.” He shrugged his hand off his arm and Mulder laughed. 

Bella came running up with her ball and dropped it at their feet, her tongue hanging out as she sat down and waited for it to be thrown. Skinner picked it up, undoubtedly happy for a distraction from the rather emotional moment. 

Giving it a couple of minutes, Mulder watched them. Grey was off somewhere, most likely on her way to Violet and Denis’s house looking for some treats, which she would definitely be given. 

“So when did you find out?” he asked as Skinner threw the ball again. 

“Just a couple of days ago,” he said, shaking his head. “It feels like it was longer, but it’s only been a couple.” Bella ran up and dropped the ball, waiting again as Skinner picked it up. “Rachel, a few weeks after the wedding started behaving differently- very emotional, far more than usual. She chalked it up to the continuing quarantine life, it finally catching up to her. But… I didn’t think so.” He laughed softly and took a drink of his beer. 

“We were fighting, which we don’t usually do, not really. It was over stupid things and it felt any little thing could set her off. I tried to keep things mellow and easy, and for a little while, it worked. But one night she made dinner and it was a catastrophe. We fought and she cried, thinking perhaps we had made a mistake, that I might think our marriage was a mistake.” He looked at Mulder and shook his head. “Can you imagine?” 

“You’ve known Scully for a long time. She’s not an overly emotional person. Emotional, yes, as we all are, but when she was pregnant…” His eyes widened and he let out a breath. Skinner laughed quietly and nodded in understanding. 

“So you get that I couldn’t very well say that that kind of thinking was idiotic and to stop saying it.” 

“I do indeed,” Mulder laughed. 

“I told her that was the furthest thing from my mind and how much I loved her.” He shook his head and sighed. “She had been worried she was beginning menopause and hadn’t wanted me to know. Thought, I don’t know… that it would mean she was old and...” He laughed bitterly and looked at Mulder, gesturing to himself. “As though that would matter if she were.” 

Mulder smiled with a nod, remembering Scully asking him if he thought of her as old, and the shock he had felt. How she could have even entertained the idea was beyond him. They were both older… but _old?_ No, he did not see her that way. She was as beautiful now as she was when he had first met her. More so even, if he was completely honest. 

_Like a fine wine,_ he thought with a silent chuckle. 

“So it obviously wasn’t that,” Mulder said and Skinner laughed as he shook his head. 

“No. It was not.” He looked off across the yard and shook his head again. “She had some tests done and they called the next day to come down and Jesus Christ… I was terrified something was wrong. I didn’t say anything, didn’t want to voice any fears, but…” He sighed heavily and looked at Mulder before taking a drink of his beer. 

“The doctor came in all happy and smiling and I never wanted to punch someone so badly. Not even Krycek.” Mulder laughed loudly and nodded in understanding. “He said pregnant and I heard a buzzing in my ears that didn’t go away until we were in the room and the technician was checking on Rachel and we heard the heart beating. It was so fast and it pulled the breath out of me and I just started crying.” 

“I know that feeling all too well,” Mulder said. “I say Scully was more emotional, but every time we went to the doctor for a check up… I swear there was something in the air or… it was simply the fact that it was happening at all, I cried every time. Every single time.” 

“You weren’t here the first time. And then we all thought you were dead. She was alone and grieving,” Skinner said quietly. “I know you don’t want to think about that anymore than you already do, but that had to account for a lot of it.” 

“Yeah,” Mulder agreed with a nod. They both sighed, thinking of the past, and then Mulder shook his head, clearing that pain away. “There was more to it but...yeah.” Skinner nodded and they each took a drink. 

“So,” Skinner said, wiping his mouth. “Above the crying between the two of us, the technician asked if we could hear the heartbeats. Plural. I froze as I looked at the screen and holy shit… there were _two_ moving heartbeats.” Mulder smiled and clapped him on the back. 

“I’m really happy for both of you. I know how much Rachel loves children and had told Scully she would have loved having one of her own.” 

“One,” Skinner scoffed, draining his beer. “One I could handle… how are we going to handle two?” 

“It will be hard, believe me. One baby was tough and two will definitely be trying, but we’re here for anything you need. Questions, help wherever we can, babysitting. God, Faith would _love_ real life babies to play with and help take care of. She would love the crap out of them.” They both laughed, knowing it was true. 

“How about we head inside? Warm up a bit?” Mulder asked and Skinner nodded. 

“Sounds good.” He whistled for Bella and she came running over to them with her ball in her mouth. “A couple more throws? Okay.” 

Mulder smiled and took his phone from his pocket. Holding his bottle in the crook of his arm, he sent Scully a message. 

_I’m assuming you know by now. Come home and bring Rachel with you. They can pick up her car later on their way back._

_Oh, and how about you two pick up something for an early dinner? I think we could all do with a sit down meal. Make a game plan._

_Or two. 😉_

He smiled at his silly pun and the emojis he had used in their conversations that day. He was starting to get the hang of them. His phone beeped and he looked down. 

_Give us another half an hour here._

Bella had one last toss and they all went inside, her running to her water bowl, drinking sloppily from it, water dripping across the floor as she walked away. 

“Another beer?” Mulder asked, taking their bottles to the recycling bin. 

“Nah, that’s okay,” Skinner answered. “Okay if I move these?” He pointed to the plushies lined up on the couch. Mulder nodded and he moved them to the coffee table before he sat down with a sigh. “God, there is so much we’ll have to do to get ready. Move, buy things, set up a college fund, find preschools…” 

“Ah, you got time. And like I said, we can help with stuff. I don’t think we’ve gotten rid of anything of Faith’s. Clothes, toys… she has a lot of things that we don’t _need_ , but we’ve held onto. This must have been the reason.” He smiled at Skinner who nodded with a sigh, his worries undoubtedly not completely quashed. 

He sat on the couch and they continued to discuss things, until he heard Faith yawning and sighing as she always did when she started to wake up. She started talking to her dragon, saying hello and giving it a hug, closing her eyes, not quite ready to wake up completely. They both looked at the monitor and Skinner smiled widely. 

“I love that about her,” Mulder said, watching her shifting around. “She never wakes up and demands to be taken from her crib. She likes to have a little lie in, wake up properly. She’s like her mother that way. If given the chance, Scully could sleep in with the best of them.” Skinner laughed and then sighed. 

“She’s a great kid. Sweet, easygoing, happy. You two have done a great job with her.” 

“And you two will as well. Doubly so. Oh… I’m looking forward to all the twin puns I’ll get to use. It’s going to be... _twice as nice_ as regular ones.” Skinner groaned, giving him a look and Mulder laughed. 

“Dada. Get me. I awake now. Dada.” She yawned and stretched, standing up and holding her dragon. “Dada! I ready.” 

“God, she is just…” Skinner said, shaking his head with a smile. 

“She is at that. You wanna get her?” Mulder asked, knowing what the answer would be. 

“Hell yes,” he responded and got up from the couch, Mulder smiling as he did the same. 

“Scully is bringing Rachel here,” he said and Skinner paused on the second step, as Faith said _Dada Dada Dada,_ in a singsong voice. “I think you two could do with a chat and then we could all have dinner together. They’re going to pick up some food.” Skinner nodded and released a breath. 

“I think you’re right.” 

“Hmm,” Mulder hummed and smiled, knowing it was what they needed. 

“Dada! Please get me!” 

“See… that impatience is also so Scully,” Mulder said with a laugh and Skinner snorted. 

“Even I know that’s a combination of both of you. Don’t pin that all on her.” Mulder laughed again as Skinner continued up the stairs and knocked on Faith’s door. 

“Hello in there,” he said as he opened the door and Mulder heard Faith gasp as he watched her on the monitor. 

“Unco! You here! Hi Unco!” She bounced in her crib, laughing and happy. “Unco see dragon! Blue dragon!” She held out her plushie dragon and Skinner laughed as he picked her up and squeezed her tight. 

“I see the dragon, but I’m happier to see you, sweet girl. Did you have a nice sleep?” 

“Yeah. Go play with toys. Unco, find books. Buhafy’s. Raycho has buhafy’s.” Skinner laughed again and Mulder smiled as he watched them walk out of the screenshot and heard them coming down the stairs. 

“Dada!” Faith shouted when she saw him. “Dada, Unco here. Raycho buhafy’s.” She looked around, leaning forward as she held tight to her dragon. “Where Raycho, Unco? She not here.” 

“Oh my god,” Skinner said, pulling her close. “Hearing how much her speech has advanced, it’s amazing.” Mulder smiled and nodded. 

“Unco,” Faith said, pulling back and staring at him. “Where Raycho?” 

“She’ll be here soon, okay?” 

“Okay. Down, Unco. Say hi to Bella.” He put her down and she dropped her dragon, walking over to her and sitting beside her on her dog bed. “Hi, Bella. Love you.” Bella’s tail wagged and she rolled onto her back. Faith laid her head down on her chest and pet her, singing to her softly. 

“Still feeling nervous about this unplanned kind of life?” Mulder asked Skinner quietly and he shook his head. Mulder nodded and went to get Faith her thermos of water and a small snack. 

A bit later, they were outside again, the day nearly over, but wanting to catch the last few bits of sunshine. Faith and Bella walked together, her hand on her back as she spoke to her, sometimes with words Mulder did not understand. It did not matter, as all Bella understood was the tone and love held within it. 

When Scully’s car began up the drive, Mulder scooped Faith up and walked to open the gate. Scully smiled her thanks as she pulled through and parked behind Skinner, Mulder closing the gate and setting Faith down. 

“Mama! Mama!” she called, running to her as Scully stepped out of the car. 

“My love! I missed you!” Scully said as she bent down and caught her, squeezing her tightly. “Have you been having fun with Uncle Walter?” 

“Yes! Unco here.” She pulled back and turned around, finding Rachel standing there and she grinned. “Raycho! Hi, Raycho!” She stepped away from Scully and ran to Rachel who bent down and opened her arms, Faith running to them. 

“Hello, sweet girl. How are you?” 

“Raycho, Unco here. Look, Raycho, see Unco?” She pulled back and looked past Rachel, waving at Skinner. “Unco! Look! Raycho here now.” 

“Yeah, I see her,” Skinner said, smiling at Rachel, putting out a hand to her, saying nothing as he pulled her up. She sighed and hooked her hand in his elbow, walking past them silently. 

“Raycho…” Faith said, starting to follow after her. 

“I’ll be back in a few minutes, okay? We can look at the butterfly book. Can you go find it?” Rachel asked, turning to look at Faith, who nodded. 

“Let’s get the food inside and we can find your book okay, love?” Mulder asked Faith and she nodded again. 

“Buhafy book,” she agreed and Mulder smiled as he looked up at Scully, finding her eyes on Skinner and Rachel. 

“Hey,” he said quietly and she looked at him. 

“Hey.” He stepped forward and kissed her softly. “Everything okay?” 

“It will be,” he said with a smile. “Just a bit of a shock.” 

“No shit,” she muttered and he laughed. “Could you imagine if _we’d_ had twins?” He turned to look behind him, seeing that they were a distance away. 

“Hell no,” he whispered. “It would have been terrifying.” She laughed and nodded, her eyes wide. 

“But we won’t be saying that to them.” 

“I’m no idiot,” he said, opening the back door and gathering the bags of food as Scully laughed again. 

The food was brought in and a bottle of wine was opened, Scully pouring herself a glass as Faith found her book of butterflies that Rachel had sent her for Christmas. 

“My mind has been going through the things we could give them, help them out and clear a space for new things for Faith.” 

“Same,” he said with a nod, looking through the bags of food, the aroma of it causing his stomach to growl. 

“What are you looking for?” she asked, taking a sip of wine. 

“Nothing in particular, just curious what you got. Although…” He turned to her and she raised her eyebrows. 

“Yes?” 

“I believe I put in a request for a cookie. A pink frosted cookie… and I’m not seeing it in these bags.” 

“Is that right? Huh…” She took another drink, her eyes holding his above the rim of the glass. 

Oh… 

He stepped closer to her, now aware that she was still wearing her coat. Looking her up and down, he tried to see if there were any noticeable bulky areas, but he could not find any. Reaching out, he grabbed the lapels and ran the backs of his fingers down the front of her coat. 

“Am I warm?” he asked in a low voice. 

“Well, I know I am,” she replied, licking her lips, her breath increasing. He laughed softly and began to unbutton her coat, reaching inside to search the inner pockets. “Mulder.” She exhaled and he leaned forward, kissing her lingeringly, as he began to feel inside the pockets. 

“You hid it in here,” he whispered against her lips, his fingers brushing the plastic of the cookie wrapper. “You knew this was how I would search for it.” 

“I did,” she admitted, pressing close and kissing him, not allowing him to take the cookie from her pocket. “Because I do so love that a hidden treat turns into a sexy scavenger hunt.” 

“Hmm,” he hummed against her lips, the taste of the red wine upon them delicious. 

“Mama. Find buhafy book. See buhafy’s? I show Raycho. Ohhh a blue buhafy. So pretty.” She stood holding the book and Mulder seized his opportunity as Scully’s attention was on Faith, exclaiming over the butterflies. He pulled the cookie from her coat pocket and stepped back. 

“Sweet victory!” he proclaimed, opening the wrapper, breaking off a piece and shoving it into his mouth. She laughed and shook her head, set down her drink and took off her coat. 

“About time. Thought that frosting would have melted by the time you caught on to what was happening,” she teased as she hung up her coat and he broke off a piece of cookie and handed it to her. 

“What you have, Dada?” Faith asked, walking over to him. “I have some?” He laughed and bent down, handing her a little piece of cookie. She took a bite and smiled at him, taking another bite. “Yummy. I have more?” Mulder laughed and gave her another small piece, kissing her forehead and rubbing her back. 

“I bought some sparkling cider too, as Rachel can’t have wine,” Scully said, beginning to unload the bags, setting them on the counter. “Help me clear the table, I want to set it up.” He smiled and helped her, putting on a tablecloth, candles, plates, cutlery, glasses and napkins. 

Scully lit the candles just as the front door opened and Skinner and Rachel walked inside. Rachel’s eyes were wet and her cheeks pink, but Mulder was not sure if it was from the cold, crying, or possibly both. 

“Raycho!” Faith yelled, picking up the book and running to her. “Raycho, see blue buhafy. So pretty.” 

“Yes, Miss Faith,” she said, bending down and staring at her. “The butterflies are so beautiful. I like the orange ones. Can you find the orange Monarch butterfly?” Faith held the book and turned the pages to the one with the Monarch. “See how pretty and delicate it is?” 

“Deh-cut?” Faith asked and Rachel smiled. 

“Yes. De-li-cate. It means we have to be careful with it. Take care of the butterfly.” Faith nodded as she looked at it and then at Rachel with a smile. 

“Dehcut buhafy,” she said and Rachel’s eyes filled with tears. 

“So is this what I should expect for the next few months? Just crying all the damn time?” she asked as she stood up and looked at Scully. 

“Oh yeah,” Mulder answered with a nod and Scully smacked his arm as Rachel laughed and wiped her eyes. 

Skinner lifted Faith up, tickling her as he brought her to the table where everyone sat down and shared the meal that had been brought home. A toast was given, glasses of wine and cider raised, but not clinked together. 

Faith made them all laugh with her antics, smiling at them and making faces. Skinner doted on her, giving her extra bits of cheesecake, which she ate as she wiggled her body happily. 

After they ate, Scully and Rachel went upstairs while Mulder went into the basement to bring up plastic totes and other things. As Rachel came back downstairs, wiping her eyes with a hand on her stomach, Mulder set the last tote down. 

For the next couple of hours, they went through the items held inside: clothes, shoes, coats, blankets, wraps, carriers. They were all taken out and exclaimed over, both Rachel and Scully crying and then laughing at their tears. 

Items were set aside, ones that were gender neutral, refilling a tote to be taken home. Faith played with the wrap, until Scully demonstrated how it worked, wrapping Faith securely inside. She seemed confused at first, but then laid her head on Scully’s chest, a memory attached to it, though she may not truly recall it. 

“Oh…” Scully said as she stroked Faith’s hair and her eyes filled with tears. “I carried you in this so many times, my love. Do you remember it?” She sighed as she kissed her head, humming softly as she wrapped her arms around her and swayed gently. 

“I never could figure that thing out,” Mulder said, shaking his head and looking at Sminner. “If you can, you’re one up on me.” They all laughed, though Scully only smiled as she continued swaying, her eyes closed as she rubbed Faith’s back, her cheek resting against Faith’s head. 

A meow was heard at the door and Faith raised her head, looking toward the sound and smiling. 

“Grey, Mama. Grey here. Down please, Mama.” 

“Okay, love. Hang on.” She unwrapped the wrap and set Faith down, Mulder opening the door to allow Grey inside.

She chirped a meow as she ran straight to Faith, pressing into her hand and reaching up to rub against her chin as Faith smiled and pet her gently. They all smiled as they watched the interaction, before returning to the task at hand. 

More items were added, Rachel once again crying, this time over something she could not explain, excusing herself to the bathroom, not wanting to upset Faith. Scully disappeared upstairs and came back as Mulder and Skinner were just finishing up with loading the car. 

“Before you leave… I… you’re not going to agree, but I know I’m right about this and I need you to listen,” Scully said, looking at Skinner, who eyed her skeptically. She held something in her hands and she sighed deeply. “You gave this to me, to Faith, when she was born and you came to visit.” 

“Dana…”

“I know what you’re going to say. But…” She opened the bag in her hand and took out the item inside: a silver necklace with a blue stone. “You gave this to Faith for many reasons, but one of them was because you didn’t have or plan on having children to pass it down to.” 

“Dana, that wasn’t the only reason-” 

“I know that. I do. But I also know that it was given with love and it’s how it’s being returned.” She smiled as she held it out and he shook his head. “It was your mother’s. You should have it back to give to your child.” 

“Dana…” He shook his head again and sighed. “I can’t accept it. It was a gift.” 

“And it’s being returned as one.” She pushed it closer to him and Mulder smiled as he watched them, two of the most stubborn people he knew, squaring off over a gift given in love. He glanced at Rachel, who was looking at the necklace with tears on her face. 

“Walter… please,” Scully said softly and Skinner took it from her, nodding with his head down, his thumb rubbing over the stone. He looked up and met Scully’s eyes, nodding again as he reached out and pulled her in for a hug. 

“Thank you.” Mulder heard him whisper and Scully hummed in response, rubbing his back. 

They pulled apart and he smiled at her, cupping her cheek and brushing it with his thumb. She smiled back and sighed with a nod. 

“Of course,” he said, stepping back and looking at the necklace. “We don’t know if we will have a girl and I don’t think a boy would want it.” He smiled, glancing at Rachel who was wiping her eyes. 

“May I see it?” He handed it to her and she smiled softly. “This was your mother’s necklace? And you gave it to Faith? Oh, Walter… you have the kindest heart.” Wiping tears away, she shook her head, and smiled at him. 

“I think you will have a girl,” Scully said, and they all turned to look at her. She smiled and nodded. “A little girl who will one day wear that necklace, retelling the story of her grandmother.” Rachel cried quietly and nodded. 

“I want to hear that story,” she said, looking at Skinner who smiled as he took the necklace back and fumbled with opening the clasp. 

“How about on the way home?” he asked as he put the necklace around her neck and she cried harder as she pulled her hair to the side, allowing him to close the clasp. She laughed through her tears as she looked down and let out a breath. 

“I am _not_ enjoying this aspect of pregnancy,” she said, wiping at her eyes again. “It’s fu...dged up.” They all laughed and Scully wiped at her own eyes, stepping to Rachel to touch the necklace. 

“This is where it belongs… until you pass it down.” 

“You seem so sure,” Rachel said softly and Scully nodded, glancing at Faith. 

“I knew she was a girl. I knew it.” She touched Rachel’s stomach and smiled. “I have the same feeling about you. A girl… and a boy.” Rachel closed her eyes, tears falling as she did. 

“We’ll see soon enough.” She grasped Scully's hand and they both nodded, hugging tightly. 

Goodbyes were said and everything gathered up. They got in the car, honking the horn as they drove down the driveway and onto the main road. Faith waved until their lights had disappeared and then asked to sit in the swing. 

Happily obliging, they all sat down in the porch swing, rocking gently. Faith cuddled into Scully’s arms, her head on her chest, her fingers playing with the cross around Scully’s neck. 

Letting out a deep breath, her eyes closed, Mulder smiled as she softly rubbed Faith’s back, a contented smile on her face. He watched her, seeing Faith’s eyes beginning to grow heavy. 

“It was good that you gave the necklace back,” he said softly, rocking the swing with his foot. 

“It’s where it belongs.” He hummed in agreement and she sighed deeply. 

“You really think they’ll have fraternal twins? A boy and a girl?” he asked quietly and she hummed with a nod. 

“I do,” she whispered. 

“You seem pretty damn sure of yourself. How do you know?” She opened her eyes as she laid her cheek against Faith’s head and smiled softly at him. 

“I just know.” 

“Hmm…,” he said with a smile. “More of that Scully magic you possess?” 

“Exactly,” she said with a happy sigh as she began to hum softly and Faith’s breathing became slow and deep. 

_Exactly,_ he thought, as he put an arm around her and she laid her head on his shoulder, the swing once more rocking slowly, as he closed his eyes with a smile. 

  
  



End file.
